danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Nagisa Shingetsu
Nagisa Shingetsu (新月 渚 Shingetsu Nagisa) is a character from Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Nagisa is the vice leader of the Warriors of Hope, in charge of the "Sage" Class. He has the title of “'Li'l Ultimate Social Studies'” (超小学生級の「社会の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no "shakai no jikan"). Nagisa has a robot called '''SageRobot Hannibal X'. Appearance Nagisa has short blue hair that flicks up on the top like horns. His eyes are a lighter blue and have diamonds representing the irises. He wears a light grey plaid jacket over a blue shirt, and shorts that match the jacket. He also has a brown-orange scarf. He wears the same silver badge that every Warriors of Hope member wears and blue socks adorned with the emblem of the "Sage" class. Personality Nagisa is the most serious member of the Warriors. He is calm, intelligent and educated. Because of this, he considers himself the babysitter of the other Warriors, often being the voice of reason and calming the others down. Nagisa is a perfectionist as a result of his traumatic childhood. His prime goal in life has always been to exceed the expectations of the people around him in order to prove worth to both his parents and himself. He has an aversion to things he considers childish and, though he refers to himself as a child, doesn't like to be underestimated on the basis of age. Nagisa is incredibly loyal, humble, compassionate and protective over his friends and fellow children, truly caring about them even though they often annoy him a lot. He is willing to go to any lengths to ensure that they don't have to live in fear any longer. Regardless how wise Nagisa is among the Warriors, the creators have mentioned that he is actually the most child-like with his personality. This may hint at how easily he was manipulated by Monaca Towa, to whom he had a crush on. He repeatedly loses his composure when Monaca does simple things such as hug or compliment him, and becomes defensive when teased or asked about his feelings. He also seemed to be so blinded by his affection that he ignored her negative traits, until she revealed her true character. History Prior to the Tragedy Nagisa was always expected to be one of society's elites and was raised to act the part of a perfect child. His father was a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy's Elementary School division which Nagisa attended and as such, he expected his son to be the best. He was on the class of troublemakers along with Monaca Towa, Jataro Kemuri, Kotoko Utsugi and Masaru Daimon, though he resented being labeled as a "troublemaker". Nagisa's parents mindset on raising him were similar to playing a game. In order for Nagisa to "gain EXP and level up", he had to study for unhealthy lengths of time. He would be connected to an IV with energy supplements to "restore HP" when it looked as if he would pass out from exhaustion. He was also constantly observed with cameras. Nagisa's father forced his son to study non-stop for days. He would do things such as shine bright lights into his son's eyes if he looked as if he were becoming tired at any time other than the short periods he was permitted to sleep. He was also threatened with weapons and other physical abuse. In one of the in-game CG, a knife can be seen on the corner of Nagisa's desk as well as several drops of blood, implying its use. Nagisa's participation in all of this was in the name of an experiment that would try to determine just how much mental and physical stress a child could take before reaching their breaking point. As Nagisa's father didn't get the experiment results he was hoping for, he didn't see wrong in his way of doing things and instead started to consider his son a failure as a test subject. It's also implied that the parents were considering having another child and restarting the experiment with a fresh test subject. When Nagisa found out that he was a falling short of his father's expectations, he felt such strong self-loathing and guilt that he wanted to die. He felt that he hadn't done anything right, even when there were such high hopes for him. He questioned why he was the way he was, why wasn't he born better and why wasn't he a child his father wanted. Because "only hopeless idiots fritter away their lives with self-hatred", Nagisa decided to just ignore the pain he felt and work even harder and harder, no matter how high the expectations would be. He didn't want to disappoint his father ever again. Although Nagisa was on the verge of committing suicide along with the other Warriors, Junko Enoshima appeared and convinced the children that the adults were wrong and that they should create a paradise for children. Nagisa murdered his parents shortly after, and did not regret it. Ultra Despair Girls Nagisa first appears once the Warriors of Hope take over a news networks studio, as they begin playing with the body of the dead reporter. He scolds the others for their childishness and demanding them to take the broadcast seriously. However, his efforts aren't listened to and he runs away from the 'zombie' along with Kotoko when Masaru and Jataro start to chase them, until he trips. He is then seen off to the side with his arms crossed as Monaca Towa addresses the camera. He is later seen with the other Warriors of Hope in the main hall, mentioning his status of "Li'l Ultimate Social Studies" and admonishing Masaru for bragging about his status as leader. When Monaca arrives, he moved out of the way for her to greet Komaru Naegi. He rushes the group to introduce themselves and shows an immediate reaction to Komaru referring to him as a child. He tells her that age does not matter, so long as you have power. He comforts Monaca when Komaru upsets her and explains that she will be the target of their next game of Demon's Hunting. He tells that he was originally against the game as there was a lot more to be done to establish their child's paradise, but decided to help on the request of Monaca. Not long after Servant arrived and set the Monokuma bracelet to Komaru, Nagisa and the other Warriors open a trap door, and Komaru falls back down into Towa City. After Masaru's death, he attempts to question if Masaru really is dead or not--stating that the Monokuma Kids' report only told him that he was 'captured' by the adults and his fate was unknown. The situation is turned around on him when Monaca begins to compare Nagisa's behavior to an adult's, and his teammates side with her. He is then talked down by Monaca, who gets him to confess his feelings, which leaves him too embarrassed to continue. Monaca then decides to elevate Nagisa from vice-leader to the Warriors' new leader in place of Masaru. When Kotoko is defeated, Nagisa arrives after she is saved by Komaru and Toko Fukawa. He reveals his plan to help the two, proving his seriousness by removing Komaru's bracelet. However, a Monokuma Kid records all of this and sends the video to Servant. Nagisa then follows the two girls for a while and recounts to them the reason behind their formation of the Warriors of Hope. Servant catches up to them and scares Nagisa into rethinking his "betrayal" in order to not be seen as a traitor. After the defeat of Servant, Nagisa appears with his robot to take him back to the base. While under the impression that it was all the Servant's doing that the plan wasn't going accordingly, he angrily shouts and assaults him. Kurokuma mocks him, which fuels his anger and he kicks Kurokuma away as well. Monaca reveals her betrayal and Nagisa is horrified. She then kisses him in order to enforce the authority she knows she has over him, then degrades him by implying he is a pervert. Monaca implies she will do more 'favors' for him in exchange for a now scarred Nagisa's cooperation. Once literally backed into a corner, he slaps her repeatedly and screams for her to stop but she continues to mentally wear him down. She tells Nagisa that she has never expected a thing from him to begin with because he is just a child who isn't worth placing any expectations on, which clashes with everything he has been told his entire life. In his mental distress, she kisses him and throws him into despair. He last appears in the underground base where he fights Komaru and Toko with his robot. He apologizes and cries how he wants people to expect more from him and be proud of him, so he wouldn't be a disappointment any longer. After his defeat, his robot falls apart, with an arm seemingly crushing Nagisa before it explodes. Execution : Main Article: Punishment of the Sage Relationships Fellow Warriors of Hope Monaca Towa Nagisa, like the others, respected Monaca a lot and treated her like a princess - though, he perhaps had the strongest feelings for her. He had a strong romantic interest in her and was often shy and flustered around her. In his profile it is stated that one of the things he likes most is Monaca. Later, Nagisa discovered that she had manipulated him in order to further her own goal. Nagisa had a hard time accepting Monaca's true nature and she broke him mentally. After barely surviving, Nagisa seems to regain his senses and most likely feels hatred for Monaca. Masaru Daimon Nagisa was often frustrated with Masaru's arrogance and childishness, as true leader should be more humble and dignified. Masaru, in turn, seemed slightly annoyed by Nagisa's bossy attitude and didn't understand the other boy's way of thinking. It seems that Nagisa and Masaru were rivals for Monaca's affection. One line in the official artbook implies that in the past, Masaru had a habit to ask Nagisa to do his homework for him. After Masaru's supposed death, Nagisa told the rest that they did not have proof of Masaru's death and should send a rescue team, proving that Nagisa truly cared about Masaru. Jataro Kemuri Though Nagisa largely ignores Jataro and is annoyed by his ramblings, he doesn't seem to harbor the same sort of hate for him that the others do and he truly cared about him, just like he cared about all the Warriors. A bonus CG towards the very end of the game reveals a maskless Jataro holding tightly to Nagisa's arm. This may imply that Jataro sees Nagisa as a comforting figure, which would make sense, as Nagisa is the most nice towards him. In the official artbook, Nagisa tells Jataro that he should fight only in the Demon Hunting game, not with himself. This appears to be genuine advice and expression of concern. Kotoko Utsugi Kotoko seemed to have some admiration for Nagisa, who is "so pure" and thinks about others. However, she was a bit frustrated by his strictness. She is very aware of Nagisa's shy crush on Monaca and often teases him for it. Later in the game, Nagisa personally steps in to intervene when he sees Komaru and Toko "ganging up on her". When Kotoko attempts to follow him on his mission to escort the two girls, he stops her - ultimately trying to protect her from Monaca's wrath. One line in the official artbook implies that Nagisa thought Kotoko and Monaca were like best friends, clearly not aware of the true nature of their relationship, and he respected her for giving Monaca company. Kurokuma Kurokuma was Nagisa's Advisor. Nagisa respects Kurokuma the least, notably annoyed by his constant talking and beating him up the most out of the Warriors of Hope. Kurokuma also teases Nagisa the most and refers to him as Naggy-sa (Shingetsu-boy in the Japanese version, which is most likely a play on the insult OB or old boy, which is a slang term for retirees). Junko Enoshima Nagisa, like the other four, have a special respect and love for Junko. She stopped their joint-suicide by means of jumping off the elementary school's roof and convinced them to not only kill the source of their despair, their parents, but to create a paradise for children by murdering all adults. He refers to her as big sister Junko. Nagisa openly refers to himself as Junko's "property", and states that he doesn't care whether she used him or not, because Junko had finally given him a reason to live. Quotes *“You're repeating 'leader' too much. A real leader will be more composed.” (to Masaru Daimon) *“My name is Nagisa Shingetsu. In the Warriors of Hope, I am both the vice-leader and in charge of the "Sages". When I was going to school, I was named "Li'l Ultimate Social Studies", but that doesn't mean social studies is my only specialty. My specialty is everything except P.E.” *“Listen, being an adult or child has nothing to do with anything. If you have power, you can overturn the natural order.” *"Looking for a reason in everything is something adults do. We kids are much simpler than that.” *“I-I... I like you. T-That's... in the sense that we're allies aiming for paradise...it's not really... in a romantic sense...” (to Monaca Towa) *“To be frank... we can’t help being scared of adults. From just hearing the footsteps of adults... from just feeling the presence of adults... we get so, so, so scared... we can’t help it. As long as there are adults... it’s impossible for us to live in peace. We've already... crossed that line.” *“Killing them... is something we have to do. If we left the Demons alone, they’d surely crush our paradise for children. If that happens, we’ll suffer once again... if we don’t erase every last Demon... we can’t be at ease. That’s why we have to kill Demons! For the sake of protecting our world!” *“Y-You’re going to… use this thing to crush my paradise… I won’t allow you… everyone… is believing in the 'Warriors of Hope'… they’re… believing in me… I have to answer to everyone’s expectations! I absolutely must complete our paradise! And so… please believe in me even more—! Perfectly! Perfectly! More, more! I'll do my very best! So, don’t abandon me! Father, and mother, and Junko-onee-chan—! Monaca-chan— ! More, more, ''more! Me! Believe in me even more! ''I can do it… I will do it—! Because… I have the number one robot in all the 'Warriors of Hope'! I am the best at using robots—!” Trivia *"Nagisa" (渚) means "shore" or "water's edge". The family name "Shingetsu" (新月) means "new moon" or "crescent moon", possibly a reference to the shape of his hair. *Nagisa's blood type is AB. *Nagisa has a copy of one of Toko Fukawa's books, Blue Thread from the Scarred Mountain, in his bedroom. *Nagisa likes printed dictionaries and Monaca, and hates earthworms and injections. *On Nagisa's desk, he wrote both Monaca's and his own name under a "love-love umbrella", which is the Japanese equivalent of writing "NAME + NAME" inside a heart. *There is an issue of an Ero Ero or "erotic" magazine on his desk. References Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Warriors of Hope Category:Male Category:Alive